Beautiful Mistake
by spiraledthoughts
Summary: "All my life has been nothing but a pile of mishaps and mistakes, but then I met you and realized that maybe committing mistakes might not be such a bad thing after all".


**A/N: Hello Sebtana shippers! So I woke up today and suddenly this popped up in my head all of a sudden and I know I had to write just before it dies somewhere inside my mind.**

**Enjoy reading! Reviews are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

* * *

Beautiful Mistake

i.

He was the family joke. He was the black sheep, all because he played for the other team and unlike the others out there he had chosen to embrace and welcome it wholeheartedly. He believed that he'd be accepted, but then his family had never looked at him the same way again. Their eyes only mirrored disgust when he's around.

* * *

ii.

She never wanted to feel this way, she knew that harboring such feelings is a sin. But she also knew that the more she contained it the more it destroyed her. It's eating her alive. She had never felt so free the moment she had opened up. Everyone accepted her. Except the most important person in her life, she was driven out and she left her. And then she doubted if she had done the right thing.

* * *

iii.

Then they met each other. As the duet had come to a stop, the tension between them had been suffocating and they knew they needed to be released from it. Sparks were flying. There was nothing but passion and want and their minds have been overridden by a lust they had never felt towards any other person, whether a boy or a girl. It was exhilarating. It was something new altogether. They both wanted to explore it and they didn't know why. All they knew was that it was there and this was the perfect time. But another mistake they did commit. They never realized that the thing they had done had destroyed all they have believed in. This mistake has crumbled down the walls they eagerly put up to mask away the torment they have been imprisoned into just because they were a little _different_ from everybody else.

* * *

iv.

Confusion. This feeling was never a stranger to either of them. It was there the moment they have started to question themselves. They thought they have finally been released from its iron grip when they came out. But they were wrong. Ever since the encounter, They have never felt more confused in their entire lives.

* * *

v.

Ever since that day they have woken up at the strangest hours at night all because of their dreams. The dream of what happened between them, of what never should have been. It was getting more and more out of hand. They had to do something. This can't go on.

* * *

vi.

The breathy moans and the flirty whispers he had received never excited him anymore. The touches and caresses she felt in her body no longer gave her the butterflies. They only wanted the burning sensation they had received with each other. It was like a drug to them, it was a constant craving they can't get out of their system. It was a mistake. And the bigger one was that they'd do anything to feel that way again. Even if meant crossing the lines and bringing down their walls.

* * *

vii.

Time had seemed to stop when they met again. They tried to think that it was just another phantom, a mere illusion their minds culminated just to torture them. Yet there was this feeling that had gambled in their doubts and thoughts that maybe, just maybe, this time this perfection right in front of me is true. They hoped that this time it wouldn't escape them. Their feelings were inexplicable the moment the found out that this time, it finally IS true. Their minds have gone into frenzy, and all they wanted now was to drown in each other.

* * *

viii.

It was ridiculous and a cliché. All their lives they thought happiness was at the path they have laid out for themselves. But really, fate has other plans and made them go astray anyway. But even them, they never thought being out of path had never brought them so much happiness. Ad this time they wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

* * *

ix.

Both of each others parents have been ecstatic when they found out about them. Their families think that they have "cured" each other. But really, their families didn't know any better. His eyes still lingered when a cute boy passed his way, and her stomach still flutters when a pretty girl flashed her a smile, but this little things where incomparable to how they felt when they are in each others arms. The view was only perfect when they're with each other. They knew they were still the same, only that they were each others exception.

* * *

x.

They have been together for 6 years. The relationship has gone through ups and downs and things had gone a bit shaky. Yet no matter the fights and the yelling, in the end they still found each other. He thought that maybe this was the trigger he needed to finally pop the question.

A pool of tears had appeared in her eyes in her the moment he did, and he panicked and thought maybe it was a mistake. But then she said yes and kissed him senseless. And then he realized that all this time, all those years, and that one encounter, which turned his life upside down, was probably the only right thing he had done among all the wrong ones he had chosen.

-fin.

* * *

**Okay, I know I should be focusing my multi-chap fic Dancing with the Devil right now and instead got this. I just wanted to announce that Chapter 3 might take a while since I got a new idea in my head and wanted to rewrite the whole thing. So I hope this story will appease you guys for now. Thank you for reading!**

**Reviews are a godsend. Really.  
**


End file.
